Eight Years
by gleekforlife23
Summary: It's been eight years since Kurt has been able to open up to someone until he meets Blaine Anderson. The boy who was involved in the car crash that killed his mother. Kurt finds it hard to talk to him at first, but later realizes how much they have in common. Follow these two down a road of friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

Eight Years

Chapter 1

**Eight years. It has been eight years since Kurt Hummel last seen his mother, Elizabeth Hummel. Elizabeth died in a car crash eight years ago. The people she crashed into? The Anderson's. The ironic part about that? The live right down the street from the Hummel's and their son goes to Kurt's school. Kurt has yet to meet the Anderson's, but he doesn't see a reason for them to meet. Sure, they were very sincere to them when Elizabeth passed, but who wasn't? Kurt just can't bring himself to go and talk to them, but he wish he could.**

* * *

The morning was dreary and dark, rain pouring down hard onto the window of Kurt Hummel's room. A groan came from the bed. Kurt's alarm was blasting 'Born This Way' and to Kurt, it was just way too early to be awake on a Saturday morning, despite it being 10:45am. Sighing, he slammed his hand on top of the alarm, silencing Lady Gaga from singing. Kurt opened his eyes and sighed again. It was Saturday, but this Saturday was not like any other. Today was the eight year anniversary of Kurt's mother's passing. The day she got into a car crash with his fellow neighbors, the Anderson's, and she ended up dying because of all of it while the three of them lived. Kurt was still angry and confused as to why they lived and his mother hadn't. Of course he didn't wish it was them instead of her, he wished they all had lived, but he knew that he'd have to get over it sooner or later. Sighing yet again, he got out of bed and hopped into the shower. As he showered, he tried to remember what the Anderson's looked liked, but all his mind could come up with was his mother.

Kurt got out of the shower and changed into his clothes, a Marc Jacobs purple button down top and a pair of black skinny jeans. Adding a small purple flower brooch, he smiled as he remembered his mom. Purple was her favorite color and he always wore it on this very day. Satisfied with his look, he made his way out of his room and towards the stairs when he heard something. No, not something, more like someone. The voice was so smooth and swoon worthy._ Who is that?_ He thought to himself. Furrowing his brow, he made his way down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. Burt realized this and smiled very softly, knowing that Kurt knew who their guests were.

"Kurt, nice of you to join us." He said, guiding his son over to the couch. "You remember the Anderson's, right?" Burt was reluctant to ask this question, but he knew it had to be done. Kurt just nodded ever so slightly, staring down at his feet as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Burt sighed and looked at their guests.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying before I rudely interrupted you?" Burt asked. Nicole Anderson smiled.  
"It's perfectly fine. As I was saying, it's been eight years since the..." Nicole didn't finish her sentence when she saw that Kurt started to tense up. "and we just needed to come over and see how the two of you were doing. We've managed to ignore each other for the past eight years and it's just not right." Matthew and Blaine nodded in agreement. Kurt looked up and instantly his eyes were met with hazel. His breath got caught in the back of his throat as he was pleasantly surprised at what he had saw.

"We're doing well." Kurt answered before his dad had time to speak. It was the first time Kurt had spoken during their little meeting. He wante to prove to the Anderson's that they were living off fine without Elizabeth. Sighing, Kurt looked up and out on a fake smile.

"See? We're perfectly fine." Burt knew that the smile on his sons face was just for show. Placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder, he squeezed it.

"It has been a very difficult eight years, but we're getting by as best as we can. Sure, it's hard without Elizabeth here to give us the support and advice she used to give us, but she's here in spirit." The Anderson's smiled sympathetically. They felt so terrible for being the ones to quote on quote, kill, their loved one. Blaine looked at Kurt closely. He could see the tears falling from Kurt's eyes and his heart felt like it was punched. He felt so terrible for Kurt, all he wanted to do was go up to him and smother him into his arms, tell him that it was all going to be okay.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry what happened to your mom. I could never imagine how hard you have it. I wish there was something I could do. Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked, reaching out for Kurt's hand, hesitantly grabbing it. Blaine smiled when Kurt allowed Blaine to hold his hand. Squeezing it, he smiled sincerely. Kurt took a deep breath and opened his mouth to talk.

"You could..." He paused for a moment, scared to say what he wanted from Blaine.

"You could be my friend?" The statement came out more as a question rather than a statement. Blaine smiled and nodded immediately.

"Of course, Kurt! I'd love to be your friend, but I have to warn you now, I have a odd group of friends from glee club who would love to have you as a friend as well. Is that okay?" He asked, hesitantly. He didn't want to be overstepping any boundaries Kurt had up. Kurt looked a bit skeptical about being friends with more than one person. It had never occurred to him that more than just one person could want to be friends with him.

"Th-that's fine." Kurt said barely above a whisper before pulling his hand away slowly, the warmth he immediately missed when his hand was free.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to the glee club. In the meantime, I'll teach you who's who right now. Come with me." Blaine smiled, getting up from his seat and gesturing Kurt to follow him. Kurt looked at his dad who was smiling and nodding for him to follow his new found friend. Kurt looked back over to Blaine and smiled ever-so-slightly and got up off the couch and to Blaine who immediately grabbed his hand and lead him to his house down the street. Kurt knew in that moment there was something more about this one Blaine Anderson, he just didn't know what yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Years  
Chapter 2

Blaine's house was bigger than Kurt had imagined. Even though they lived on the same street, Blaine's home seemed to be much bigger than all the other houses. Smiling, Blaine opened his door and let Kurt into his home first. Kurt's eyes widened when he entered Blaine's home. It was much nicer than the outside, and that was saying something due to the outside being beautifully landscaped.  
"Your house is gorgeous." Kurt said quietly, taking in his surroundings. His head turned from side to side, exploring every inch of the home.  
"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling. "Follow me." He said, grabbing Kurt's hand again and dragging him to his bedroom. Blaine's room consisted of blues and browns. There were posters from the movies Rent and West Side Story. Kurt was shocked at this. Not many guys actually liked musicals, let alone ones with gays and love triangles. Shaking it off, he smiled at Blaine.

"You're room is just as nice as the rest of your home." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Kurt, we're friends, there's no need for the properness." Kurt blushed at this and looked down.  
"Sorry. I'm not used to having...friends." Blaine felt his heart ache when Kurt said he wasn't used to having friends. How this genuine, adorable human being didn't have friends,beat Blaine. He knew that Kurt was highly capable of having friends, but he also knew that he was incredibly shy.  
"It's okay, I get it." Blaine led Kurt over to his bed and gestured for him to sit. Kurt took a seat on his bed and smiled. The bed was beyond comfortable and it smelled just like Blaine, which was Kurt's new found favorite scent. Blaine sat next to Kurt at a pretty decent distance, secretly wanting to sit a little closer.  
"So, I think we should get to know each other before we become friends, don't you think?" Blaine asked, smiling. He wanted to know everything and anything about Kurt. He was so intrigued by the boy sitting only a few inches away. There was so much Blaine wanted to know, so much he wanted Kurt to know, he wanted them to be really close friends. Blaine positioned himself so he was sitting cross legged across from Kurt, preparing his first question in his head.  
"I think the best way to do this is to play twenty questions. You in?" Kurt smiled and laughed. Blaine was such a little kid at heart and Kurt loved that about him. Copying his motions, he nodded, sitting crossed legged on Blaine's bed.  
"Yes. But you have to ask the first question. No boundaries. All my walls are down. I want to be open with you about my life." Kurt informed Blaine. Blaine nodded, agreeing.  
"Okay. First question, what," he paused for a dramatic effect. "is your favorite color?" Kurt laughed.  
"Seriously? That's your first question?" Kurt couldn't help but smile. He was finally loosening up and showing his true colors.  
"Yes, seriously! It's an important question. Now answer." Blaine put on a serious face and waited for Kurt to answer. Kurt sighed, trying to hide his smile.  
"Okay, okay. My favorite color is purple." Blaine's eyes widened.  
"What?" Kurt asked, scared of Blaine's reaction.  
"That's my favorite color too!" Kurt laughed along with Blaine. He was shocked that they had the same favorite color. Never in Kurt's life had he had something in common with another person except for his mom. Blaine smiled at Kurt.  
"Your turn." Kurt pondered for a minute, trying to think of a question to ask Blaine. He had one in his mind, but he thought it was a little too personal.  
"Are you gay?" Kurt slipped out what was on his mind. He covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes. How could I let that slip out? That was NOT supposed to happen. Kurt thought. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee and moved his hand from his mouth with his free one.  
"Kurt, look at me, please." Kurt hesitantly opened his eyes to a smiling Blaine. The smile was soft, not too strong for the situation Kurt had put them in.  
"I'm sorry, Blaine. I totally didn't mean to say that. I shouldn't jump to conclusions.." Kurt began to ramble on. Blaine wanted Kurt to stop talking, so he did the first thing that popped into his head. Blaine leaned in and placed his lips softly on Kurt's rambling ones. Kurt was caught off guard and didn't know what to do. He didn't want to seem eager and kiss back immediately, because that is what Kurt had wanted to do ever since he had seen him sitting on his living room sofa. After a few seconds, Blaine pulled away and smiled ever so slightly.  
"Kurt, I'm sorry if that kiss was a little too much, but I had to get you to stop talking. I wanted you to hear me out." Kurt nodded as he started to listen to Blaine's explanation.  
"Yes, Kurt, I am gay. Have been my whole life, I have been out and proud since I was about eleven. You know how I first realized I was different from everyone else?" Kurt shook his head, wondering what Blaine's realization was.  
"When I first saw you after the car crash between my family and your mother." Blaine took a deep breath, knowing that the topic was still a little sore for Kurt.  
"When I saw you, something about you made my heart skip a beat. I felt exactly what my mother had explained to me what love felt like, how I should feel when I see a girl, only I felt it when I saw you." Kurt was shocked at Blaine's words. He didn't remember seeing Blaine after the crash, but there was no doubt that Kurt had felt the same way towards Blaine when he first saw him earlier that day.

"I wanted to start out as friends, but I don't think I can be just friends with you, Kurt." Blaine said, honestly. Just being near Kurt made Blaine's heart melt.  
"Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing the boys attention. "I don't think I can be just friends either. I honestly don't remember seeing you after the crash, but when I first saw you in my living room this morning, a familiar feeling hit me. A feeling of lust and love. Something dragged me towards you when I saw you. I don't know what, but I know that we're meant to be something more than friends." Blaine smiled lovingly.  
"You really think so?" He asked, hopeful. Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt, grabbing his hand tentatively. Kurt nodded.  
"Yes, I do." Smiling, Kurt moved closer as well and wrapped his fingers with Blaine's.  
"Kurt, would you do the honor of going on a date with me?" Blaine asked, staring deeply into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's steady smile turned into a grin.  
"Yes, I'd love to." Kurt and Blaine both just sat there for a few minutes, staring into each others eyes. It wasn't an awkward silence you have in between your friends, it was comfortable and just right. Kurt was the first to look away as he started to blush. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, assuring him that it was okay.  
"So, when are we having this date of ours?" Kurt asked, curious if Blaine had anything planned in that gelled head of his. A grin spread across Blaine's face at the question.  
"We're going right now." He said, getting off of his bed and making his way towards the door with Kurt in tow.  
"What? Now? I'm not dressed appropriately." Kurt pouted at his outfit. The curly head boy shook his head and walked in front of Kurt.  
"But you are. You look gorgeous." The taller of the two couldn't help but blush and look down. Blaine chuckled at this.  
"You are adorable. Come on." Blaine and Kurt both made their way out of Blaine's and towards his car. Kurt was both excited and nervous at whatever his 'friend' had planned. He was just hoping it didn't involve getting messy. You never really did know what was going to happen with Blaine planning it.


End file.
